


I'll be there for you

by Crazybadgirl45



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supergay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybadgirl45/pseuds/Crazybadgirl45
Summary: Lena is not sure whether to tell Kara how she feels about her or not, because she crushes on Supergirl as well.It's my headcanon in the show, so that's what inspired me to write this oneshot. If you guys like this work, I will make it into a series.Thank you so much for betareadinglilolilyrae





	I'll be there for you

"Okay Kara, so I have to tell you something. - Actually, no, forget it. 

Okay so I'm kind of nervous about this because I haven't done this in a while.

\- No I can't start like this"

Lena Luthor was walking around in her bathroom, trying to figure out how to tell Kara how she felt. 

Walking up and down for hours, having showered three times already because her nervousness made her sweat again after her showers. She wasn't usually the nervous type. As a Luthor, you are self-confident and know that there's nothing to be nervous about. This was different. This was Kara. Kara Danvers.  
Lena had known she was something special since she first came into her office. It felt like yesterday that Clark Kent brought this amazing woman into Lena's life.

Nevertheless, there was this other girl. Not just any girl, Supergirl. Lena wasn't sure if it was just a crush, but she definitely felt something... special about her. Could she really tell Kara about her feelings when there still was Supergirl in the picture? Lena knew that her feelings for Kara were real, but how serious could it be if she felt something for Supergirl as well? 

After a while Lena went to her bedroom and lay down. She stared at the ceiling for some more hours, being confused about her feelings for Kara… and Supergirl. It couldn't be true. Should she choose between the two? But what if none of them felt the same? 

"It's Kara",  
Lena said to herself confidently.

Although there are many things that impressed Lena about Supergirl, she had always had a special relationship with Kara. Nevertheless Lena was certain Kara was still not over Mon-El. Could she do this to Kara? - No, she'd rather have her as best friend than not in her life at all.

\----------  
The next day Lena was late to work. The hours she had spent the night before just staring at the ceiling made her fall asleep late and oversleeping her alarm.

Completely in a hurry, Lena rushed into her office at CatCo Worldwide Media. Just as she was about to go through her piles of paperwork lying on her desk, Kara entered the room.

"Oh Kara, I'm glad you're here. I actually wanted to ask you whether you could get an exclusive interview with Supergirl? The incident last night should be reviewed from her side of view."

"Uhm... sure Lena, but I actually came her to look whether you're alright. You haven't texted me last night and I didn't see you here this morning, I was worried something might have happened to you."

Kara really did look terrified, Lena didn't want to make her worry, she didn't deserve that.

"No, it's… I am alright, I just overslept. And last night ... I forgot about the text. I'm really sorry, I know I promised ..."

"Lena, it's alright, you don't have to apologize or justify yourself. I am just glad you're okay.  
And that exclusive with Supergirl should be no problem, I... I'm meeting her tonight anyway."

"Oh",  
Lena answered.

So Kara was seeing Supergirl anyway? Lena wondered why they'd meet so often. Was there something Kara wasn’t telling her?

"Well", Lena continued "that's good. I mean... I actually wanted to ask you whether you had time tonight, but if you're seeing Supergirl..."

Kara interrupted her immediately.

"No, no, that's alright, I can reschedule the meeting with Supergirl, maybe I can go over to her apartment for lunch."

"She has an apartment?",  
Lena asked surprisingly.

"Uhm... yeah? I mean.... yes, definitely yes. Why are you so surprised about that?"

"Well", Lena answered, "I guess I just never really thought about what Supergirl does and how she lives when she's not saving National City.”

Lena thought about it, telling Kara how she felt about Supergirl. But what if Kara did feel something for her without Lena realizing?  
What if Kara was over Mon-El?  
\- No, she couldn't. Having a crush on two people at once was just wrong. Lena was so confused even without involving Kara, she decided not to say anything.

"Well Lena, I guess then we have a date tonight? I... I mean..."

Kara was playing with her glasses and was obviously nervous. Did she really just ask Lena on a date? Or was it just natural Kara behaving weirdly? 

"No, no, I mean, yes, I guess we'll see each other tonight.",  
Lena answered nervously. 

"Okay. I'll get you that exclusive with me, I... I mean with Supergirl, you and ME are going to see each other tonight then? Should... I pick you up to fly... I mean to get to ... well, where are we going?"

"I guess I could cook for you?"

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll just come by then?"

"Yes. I'd love that."

Kara smiled and Lena did so as well, she just couldn't resist being happy around her.

She was almost out of the room when Kara turned around again.

"Lena?"

"Yes, Kara?"

"Where do you actually live? I think I've never been at your place?”

"Really? Oh, well I'll text you my address then. Wow I can't believe you haven't been in my home yet."

"Yeah, me neither. Okay see you then. Have a nice day."

"You too, Kara, you too."

As soon as Kara was out of sight, Lena banged her head against her desk. She couldn't stop thinking about how embarrassing that had been. 

Had she offered to cook for Kara? Lena couldn't cook at all... well some Mac and Cheese should do.

\----------  
Lena heard the bell ringing while she was still preparing the dinner in the kitchen. 

She went downstairs to open the door and there, Kara stood. She wore a beautiful dress in light blue and looked stunning.

"Hey Kara!",  
Lena said happily while hugging her. 

"Welcome to my house. I can't believe you haven't been here yet."

Kara didn't say anything. She just stared into the room with her mouth wide open. After a while she found some words to express what she was thinking.

"This... this is not a house. It is a castle!",  
she realized excitedly.

"Oh no, this is not a castle, Kara. This... okay I'd say it's rather a mansion.",  
Lena replied with a smile, "But I'm glad you like it."

They were just staring at each other in the door and were smiling widely, until Kara interrupted their moment.

"Lena, what's that smell?"

"What smell?"

Kara ran upstairs very quickly and Lena followed her.

Once she was upstairs, Lena smelled it too. 

"Oh no, our Mac n cheese!"

When she arrived in the kitchen, the fire was already extinguished. 

"I knew I shouldn't have tried to cook.",  
Lena said, disappointed in herself.

"Lena, it's no problem. I'm sure we'll find something to eat, even if it's just toast with cheese."

"I... I used all the cheese for the dinner. Wait, how did you extinguish that fire?"

"That doesn't matter now, does it? At least it is gone now and no further damage was caused."

"Well, okay. I trust you, I don't need to know everything. You're bad at hiding things from me though, Kara Danvers. You’re a bad liar."

Kara laughed and whispered something that sounded like "I don't think so", but Lena chose to ignore it. 

"Okay, I guess there is something I am hiding from YOU..."

"Are you okay, Lena? You look worried."

Both sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well.. okay damn it, I'm just gonna say it. So hypothetically." 

"Okay, hypothetically?"

"Yeah. If... have you ever had feelings for more than one person at the same time? I mean, you know what kind of feelings I mean."

"I... I actually. Okay I guess you should know this. When I was with Mon-El, I sometimes felt it was somehow wrong because I had also developed these feelings for this other person... and now that he is gone, I just have such a bad conscience about it."

"So what did you do? Did you tell the other person how you felt about him?"

"Well... they could know, but I am not sure she's fully aware of it... I mean..."

Lena smiled. This was at least something, a tiny chance that Kara liked her too.

"It's okay Kara, you don't have to worry about talking to me.  
So what should I do if I'm not with either of them? I mean... hypothetically of course."

"Lena, you don't have to pretend. I see through you."

"Really? Are you?"

"Yes. I know this is not a hypothetical question."

"Oh... that.... yeah."

"Would you say you have an equal amount of feeling for both of them?"

"Well, it's rather just a crush on Supergirl, I ... I mean"

Kara was astonished and froze. She didn't know what to say. Was Kara so surprised that Lena felt something like that for Supergirl?

"Okay... anyway", Lena continued, "there is also this other girl that I have a lot of feelings for. But I'm not sure if I'd really have a chance with her. And I feel way too bad for having feelings for two people at the same time."

Lena couldn’t interpret the expressions on Kara’s face. Was it pity? Was she feeling sorry for her? Was she disgusted?

“Lena. I think I have to tell you something. I should have told you months ago already.”

“But Kara what has that to do with..?”

Lena couldn’t finish her sentence because Kara had taken her hand. Lena could feel the blood rushing through her veins when their hands touched for the first time.

“Lena, I am Supergirl.”

Silence. 

Lena did not know what to say, her ability to speak seemed to have vanished. After a while she burst into laugh.

“Okay, that was a good joke Kara, you almost got me.”

But Kara didn’t smile, she looked into Lena’s eyes and looked very seriously. .

“If you were Supergirl, don’t you think I would have figured it out already? I mean, I know you. I really know you, Kara.  
\- holy shit!”

In that moment, Kara took off her glasses, opened the bun in her hair and stood up. But she didn’t stand up, her feet did not touch the floor, she was flying.

“No, that can’t be possible. It…. it just can’t.”

Kara came down on the floor again and looked Lena into the eyes as if she tried to apologize with just her eyes gazing into Lena’s.

“I wanted to protect you. If you had known that I was Supergirl all along, you would’ve been in great danger and you probably are right now, but I can’t hide this anymore from you. You are… way too important to me. I…”

But Kara couldn’t finish her sentence. Instead, Lena had taken a step closer, put her hands on Kara’s cheeks and pulled her closer until their lips touched. The kiss was intense, passionate. Lena felt blood rushing through her veins, she thought her heart could explode any second.

Lena had just realized that she should have told Kara months ago. How could she, a Luthor, not have realized that Kara Danvers, whom she got to know so well, was Supergirl? Love really did seem to make one blind.  
Nevertheless Lena tried not to think about it, because she didn’t have to struggle with her feelings anymore. Now it all made sense, now it was so obvious to Lena that Kara had just disappeared at work or over dinner from time to time. That explained how Kara had such a good connection to Supergirl. She hadn’t just been good friends with her, she was her.

After a few seconds, Kara hold back.

“Lena, are you sure? Are you not mad at me?”,  
she asked.

“Of course I’m mad at you. Not because you’re Supergirl, but because you have been lying to me since we first met.”

“Then… why are you kissing me?”

“Because I can’t care about that right now! I just found out that I don’t have feelings for two different people.”

“Wait, are you saying..?”

“Yes, Kara, you are the other one. What did you think? Would your `best friend´ overflow your office with flowers? Would your `best friend´ buy a multi-million company just for you? You have never just been `a friend´ to me. And now shut up and let me kiss you”

Kara didn’t get the chance to respond because Lena’s lips were touching hers again, and this time she let her. She did more than that, Kara kissed Lena back.  
The kiss got more intense with every moment, tongues got involved and Lena pulled Kara even closer. Their bodies were pressing against each other, at some point Kara lifted Lena up on the kitchen counter and Lena enlaced her legs around Kara.  
After a while, in between kisses, Kara whispered to Lena:

“Where is your bedroom?”

A few more kisses later, Lena answered:

“Upstairs, but there’s a – huge bed in the guest room next door.”

Kara giggled and lifted Lena on her hips. Lena’s legs still enlaced Kara. Before Lena could say anything, they were standing in the guest room. 

“Wow, that was really fast!”

Kara ignored Lena’s impression and let her down on the floor. They didn’t stay there for long because Lena let herself fall on the bed immediately and pulled Kara on top of her body. The kiss seemed to get even more intense once they were on the bed.  
Lena started to unzip Kara’s dress, but Kara was faster than that and just ripped the dress off her body and threw it on the floor. Lena was too surprised about that, she didn’t even realize Kara ripped off her dress as well.

“Hey, that’s one of my favorite dresses!”,  
Lena responded.

“Do you wanna argue about that now to ruin the moment?”

“I guess I have enough dresses anyway.”

Instead of reacting to that, Kara kissed Lena again and turned around, Lena now lying on top of her.  
After that, everything happened so fast. And Lena liked it, she loved that both of their bodies knew what to do. It was not like she was unexperienced, the opposite, but Lena always thought with every woman, it felt like a first time. This felt different, like they were always meant to be. It felt so right, Lena asked herself whether she was dreaming. The moment Kara was in her, Lena let out a big moan. She had never felt so alive, sex has never felt so good. 

\------------------ 

When Lena woke up, she smelled the fresh morning air coming through the window. She opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. When she turned around, she found nobody else next to her. So it had all been a dream? 

“I should have thought so, it was too good to be real.”

Suddenly, she heard a voice in the room next door. This was the moment Lena realized that she wasn’t in her bedroom, but in her guest room.  
Lena couldn’t understand what the voice was saying, was it a thief? She got up but realized she was completely naked. So was it true? Or did she sleepwalk again? Lena took a morning gown out of the cupboard that she always left there, in case a guest needed one, not that she had ever had guests before. 

Lena carefully opened the door and took a look in the kitchen. There she was, standing in the kitchen with the back to Lena, wearing some tight pants and a top. She bent down to open the oven door and Lena just stared at her for a while to make sure it was really Kara standing in the kitchen.

“Enjoying the view?”,  
Kara suddenly said.

“Oh, I wasn’t staring, I was just… “

“Lena, it’s okay, it’s not like you haven’t seen what’s underneath last night.”

Both were quiet for a moment and started laughing. It took Lena a moment to pull herself together and then she walked to the kitchen counter. Kara was standing there, putting some pies off the oven plate. Lena came from behind and put her arms around Kara.

“How did you sleep?”,  
Lena asked. 

“I enjoyed the time before my sleep way more.”

Kara smiled widely and Lena laughed. 

“I enjoyed it as well. I’m glad we’re finally together. I mean…”

There was an awkward pause in which none of the two said a word. Lena didn’t mean to say it that way. What if Kara just enjoyed it for one night and after that it would be over?  
“I mean... only if you want that. It’s okay if not.”

“Lena, calm down, you don’t have to be nervous around me. Let’s just talk about it over breakfast.”,  
Kara replied. 

Lena didn’t like the sound of that. Wouldn’t Kara just say yes if she wanted it too? Was this all for nothing? Now Lena was just confused and even more nervous. 

“I made us some pies and scrambled eggs with bacon.”,  
Kara explained happily.

“And we have fresh bread from the bakery.”

“Wow.. Kara, how did you do that? I didn’t have anything at home, I didn’t expect us to… well anyway, thank you for the breakfast!”

Kara laughed. Was she laughing at Lena? Lena was feeling embarrassed. Usually she didn’t behave that weirdly after a night like this. She had to admit, that hadn’t been a normal night, but nevertheless, Lena behaved differently. 

“You know, Lena, being Supergirl and being able to fly around quickly has its perks.”

There it was. Lena had forgotten about that.

“Right. Kara, would you…”

“Lena, let’s just sit down and have breakfast, please?”

They sat down at the table and started eating. It was delicious, Lena usually ate out because her cooking skills were terrible. Growing up as a Luthor, she always had servants and people cooking for her. Learning about business and the company had always been way more important to Lillian Luthor than teaching her daughter than simple things like cooking.  
Lena didn’t like the idea of having servants, so she just ate out all the time. 

“You clearly are an amazing cook! Apparently I can’t even make some mac n cheese without burning down the kitchen.”

Kara laughed nervously. It was so adorable and cute when she did that. 

“Okay, you’re right, we have to talk about what we are.”,  
Lena mentioned.

“Lena.. I don’t want you to get me wrong. I like you, I liked and enjoyed last night…”

“It’s okay, Kara, you don’t want to be with me, I get it.”

“Would you just stop? Lena, don’t always think of yourself as not being worthy enough. You are! I want to be with you. I just… for now, I’d like to keep us private. In my last relationship, I wanted it to be kept under the radar and ten minutes after, well Mon-El… never mind.”

Lena was relieved, but at the same time, something seemed to bother Kara.

“You know, you can talk to me, right?”,  
Lena offered.

“Well, he kind of went to the DEO and announced very publicly that we were dating. It was so embarrassing and at that point I wasn’t even sure how I was feeling about him. I just never want anything like that to happen again, I never felt more embarrassed and betrayed in my whole life. And in our whole relationship, I always felt something was wrong with us, but I didn’t want to say anything.”

Lena listened to Kara very carefully and when she was finished, Lena took her hand and put hers around it. Kara’s eyes were filled with tears and she was obviously upset. Lena felt sorry for her, that stupid slave owner broke Kara’s heart and she hadn’t been there to support her enough.

“Kara, I want you to know one thing. I will never, ever, be like Mon-El. And not only because I don’t have a penis, I respect you too much for something like that. And I’d like to keep it private at first as well. We can take all the time we need and I will respect your choices and wishes. He didn’t deserve you and you have the right to say how you feel! Please know that I will always be there for you. And the moment something is wrong, you can come to me. I’ll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour. I’ll be there for you, like I’ve been there before. I’ll be there for you, because you’re there for me too.”

“Lena, did you just quote the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. theme song?”

Both started laughing. 

“I just binge-watched it on Netflix and this song had been stuck in my head ever since.”

“You are too adorable!”,  
Kara shouted out. She leaned over to give Lena a short kiss on the lips. 

Lena smiled widely and kissed her back.

“I have to admit, you are a way bigger nerd than I am!”

“No I’m not!”

After Lena had been staring into Kara’s eyes seriously, she had to smile and admitted the truth:

“Okay, I guess it’s true. But it’s not a bad thing!”

“Why would it? It’s always so adorable when you get one of your nerdy outbreaks.”

After finishing the breakfast, they cleaned up together. 

“Kara! Look at the time, we need to go! Or well... I need to go. It’ll take a while with the car.”

Kara just looked at her and smiled. Lena was confused, coming late to work wasn’t something Lena wanted to become a habit and it certainly wasn’t amusing.  
Suddenly, Lena lay in Kara’s arms and they were out of the house, flying over the city. She had never felt safer or happier than in this moment.


End file.
